curlingfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 Ford World Women's Curling Championship
|Curling club = SC Riessersee, Garmisch-Partenkirchen |Skip = Andrea Schöpp |Third = Melanie Robillard |Second = Monika Wagner |Lead = Stella Heiß |Alternate = Corinna Scholz |Coach = Rainer Schöpp |Silver = |Bronze = }} The 2010 Ford World Women's Curling Championship was held in Swift Current, Saskatchewan, Canada from March 20-28, 2010. Qualification * (host country) * (defending champion) * (Pacific runner-up) * (Americas region) ;Eight teams from the 2009 European Curling Championships: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* (defeated in best-of-three World Challenge series) Teams ;Notes : Stella Heiß and Corinna Scholz alternated in the lead position. : Anna Sidorova replaced Ludmila Privivkova as skip before Draw 1. Standings ;Notes : First appearance. Results Draw 1 March 20, 14:00 (Bingyu Wang) |0|1|0|3|1|0|0|1|0|0| |6 | team2 = (Schöpp) |0|0|3|0|0|1|1|0|2|1| |8 }} (Ludmilla Privivkova) |0|2|0|3|0|0|0|1|0|0| |6 | team2 = (Brown) |1|0|2|0|1|2|1|0|0|1| |8 }} (Meguro) |0|0|1|2|0|1|0|0|2|1| |7 | team2 = (Staša-Šaršūne) |1|0|0|0|2|0|0|1|0|0| |4 }} (Muirhead) |2|0|3|0|1|0|0|3|X|X| |9 | team2 = (Jensen) |0|1|0|1|0|2|0|0|X|X| |4 }} Draw 2 March 20, 19:00 (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|0|0|0|0|1|0|0|1|X| |2 | team2 = (Sidorova) |0|1|1|0|0|0|0|2|0|X| |4 }} (Jones) |1|0|0|0|2|3|1|0|2|X| |9 | team2 = (Östlund) |0|2|1|2|0|0|0|1|0|X| |6 }} (Githmark) |0|2|0|1|1|0|0|2|0|1| |7 | team2 = (Feltscher) |1|0|1|0|0|0|1|0|3|0| |6 }} (Meguro) |0|0|0|0|2|1|0|X|X|X| |3 | team2 = (Brown) |0|1|2|3|0|0|4|X|X|X| |10 }} Draw 3 March 21 8:30 (Jensen) |2|0|0|0|1|2|1|2|X|X| |8 | team2 = (Wang) |0|1|1|1|0|0|0|0|X|X| |3 }} (Muirhead) |1|0|0|1|0|2|0|2|0|0| |6 | team2 = (Schöpp) |0|2|0|0|2|0|1|0|0|4| |9 }} Draw 4 March 21, 13:30 (Östlund) |0|0|0|3|3|0|2|1|0|X| |9 | team2 = (Githmark) |0|2|0|0|0|2|0|0|1|X| |5 }} (Brown) |0|0|2|1|1|0|1|0|1|0| |6 | team2 = (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|1|0|0|0|1|0|3|0|2| |7 }} (Sidorova) |0|1|0|0|1|0|2|1|0|1|1|7 | team2 = (Meguro) |1|0|1|1|0|2|0|0|1|0|0|6 }} (Jones) |0|0|0|3|0|2|0|1|0|X| |6 | team2 = (Feltscher) |0|1|0|0|1|0|1|0|1|X| |4 }} Draw 5 March 21, 19:00 (Schöpp) |0|1|1|0|0|0|1|0|X|X| |3 | team2 = (Jensen) |2|0|0|1|1|2|0|4|X|X| |10 }} (Githmark) |0|0|0|0|1|0|2|0|X|X| |3 | team2 = (Jones) |1|1|0|2|0|1|0|3|X|X| |8 }} (Feltscher) |0|0|0|1|1|1|0|2|1|0| |6 | team2 = (Östlund) |0|1|0|0|0|0|2|0|0|4| |7 }} (Wang) |0|1|0|1|1|0|1|0|X|X| |4 | team2 = (Muirhead) |2|0|4|0|0|2|0|6|X|X| |14 }} Draw 6 March 22, 8:30 (Muirhead) |3|0|2|1|1|2|2|X|X|X| |11 | team2 = (Meguro) |0|2|0|0|0|0|0|X|X|X| |2 }} (Jensen) |0|0|0|1|0|3|0|X|X|X| |4 | team2 = (Sidorova) |3|0|3|0|1|0|3|X|X|X| |10 }} (Wang) |0|2|0|2|0|2|1|1|X|X| |8 | team2 = (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|0|1|0|1|0|0|0|X|X| |2 }} (Schöpp) |0|1|0|1|0|4|0|0|2|0| |8 | team2 = (Brown) |1|0|4|0|1|0|1|1|0|4| |12 }} Draw 7 March 22, 13:30 (Sidorova) |0|0|0|0|2|1|0|0|2|1|0|6 | team2 = (Feltscher) |0|0|0|2|0|0|2|2|0|0|1|7 }} (Meguro) |2|0|1|0|0|1|0|1|0|X| |5 | team2 = (Östlund) |0|1|0|2|2|0|1|0|2|X| |8 }} (Brown) |0|0|2|0|1|2|0|2|0|1| |8 | team2 = (Githmark) |2|0|0|1|0|0|1|0|3|0| |7 }} (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|1|0|1|0|1|0|3|0|X| |6 | team2 = (Jones) |3|0|2|0|3|0|1|0|3|X| |12 }} Draw 8 Monday, March 22, 19:30 (Jones) |0|2|0|0|0|4|0|2|0|2| |10 | team2 = (Wang) |1|0|2|1|1|0|1|0|3|0| |9 }} (Githmark) |0|2|0|0|2|0|0|0|X|X| |4 | team2 = (Schöpp) |1|0|2|3|0|1|1|2|X|X| |10 }} (Östlund) |0|0|0|1|0|1|0|1|X|X| |3 | team2 = (Muirhead) |0|0|2|0|3|0|2|0|X|X| |7 }} (Feltscher) |0|0|0|1|0|2|0|0|X|X| |3 | team2 = (Jensen) |1|1|1|0|3|0|1|1|X|X| |8 }} Draw 9 March 23, 8:30 (Östlund) |0|0|0|0|1|0|1|0|X|X| |2 | team2 = (Schöpp) |1|0|2|1|0|2|0|3|X|X| |9 }} (Feltscher) |0|0|0|1|0|1|1|0|2|0| |5 | team2 = (Wang) |1|0|1|0|2|0|0|1|0|1| |6 }} (Jones) |2|0|1|0|1|0|2|0|2|1| |9 | team2 = (Jensen) |0|0|0|1|0|3|0|2|0|0| |6 }} (Githmark) |0|0|0|0|0|2|0|1|0|X| |3 | team2 = (Muirhead) |0|2|1|1|1|0|1|0|1|X| |7 }} Draw 10 March 23, 13:30 (Jensen) |0|0|3|0|0|1|0|0|1|0| |5 | team2 = (Brown) |1|0|0|1|1|0|0|1|0|2| |6 }} (Muirhead) |0|2|1|1|4|2|X|X|X|X| |10 | team2 = (Staša-Šaršūne) |1|0|0|0|0|0|X|X|X|X| |1 }} (Schöpp) |0|1|0|0|2|0|1|0|0|0| |4 | team2 = (Sidorova) |1|0|0|2|0|1|0|1|1|1| |7 }} (Wang) |0|2|0|0|1|3|2|0|3|X| |11 | team2 = (Meguro) |1|0|2|1|0|0|0|2|0|X| |6 }} Draw 11 March 23, 19:30 (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|0|0|1|0|1|0|0|X|X| |2 | team2 = (Githmark) |2|1|1|0|2|0|1|4|X|X| |11 }} (Brown) |0|1|0|2|1|0|0|0|0|X| |4 | team2 = (Jones) |1|0|2|0|0|2|0|0|1|X| |6 }} (Meguro) |0|2|1|0|1|0|0|0|0|0| |4 | team2 = (Feltscher) |1|0|0|1|0|0|1|2|1|1| |7 }} (Sidorova) |0|0|0|1|1|0|1|X|X|X| |3 | team2 = (Östlund) |2|3|1|0|0|4|0|X|X|X| |10 }} Draw 12 March 24, 8:30 (Meguro) |0|1|0|0|1|0|0|X|X|X| |2 | team2 = (Jones) |2|0|3|1|0|1|3|X|X|X| |10 }} (Sidorova) |0|0|1|0|0|1|1|0|0|0| |3 | team2 = (Githmark) |0|0|0|1|2|0|0|0|0|1| |4 }} (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|0|1|0|0|1|1|1|0|X| |4 | team2 = (Östlund) |0|2|0|2|2|0|0|0|1|X| |7 }} (Brown) |0|0|2|0|2|0|2|0|3|X| |9 | team2 = (Feltscher) |2|1|0|1|0|1|0|2|0|X| |7 }} Draw 13 March 24, 13:30 (Feltscher) |0|1|1|0|3|0|1|0|1|0| |7 | team2 = (Muirhead) |1|0|0|2|0|2|0|2|0|2| |9 }} (Östlund) |3|0|3|1|0|1|1|0|0|0|1|10 | team2 = (Jensen) |0|2|0|0|3|0|0|2|1|1|0|9 }} (Githmark) |0|0|1|0|4|1|0|1|0|0| |7 | team2 = (Wang) |2|1|0|1|0|0|2|0|1|1| |8 }} (Jones) |0|0|3|0|2|0|0|1|0|1|0|7 | team2 = (Schöpp) |1|0|0|3|0|0|1|0|2|0|1|8 }} Draw 14 March 24, 19:30 (Wang) |0|0|3|0|0|1|0|2|0|1|2|9 | team2 = (Sidorova) |0|1|0|2|1|0|1|0|2|0|0|7 }} (Schöpp) |0|3|0|2|0|1|0|1|0|X| |7 | team2 = (Meguro) |0|0|2|0|1|0|1|0|1|X| |5 }} (Muirhead) |0|0|3|0|1|1|0|2|0|X| |7 | team2 = (Brown) |0|1|0|1|0|0|1|0|1|X| |4 }} (Jensen) |4|3|2|0|2|2|X|X|X|X| |13 | team2 = (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|0|0|1|0|0|X|X|X|X| |1 }} Draw 15 March 25, 8:30 (Brown) |0|1|0|0|2|0|1|0|1|0| |5 | team2 = (Östlund) |1|0|3|1|0|1|0|2|0|1| |9 }} (Staša-Šaršūne) |2|0|1|0|0|1|1|0|1|0| |6 | team2 = (Fletscher) |0|2|0|1|2|0|0|2|0|2| |9 }} (Sidorova) |1|0|0|1|0|0|1|0|1|X| |4 | team2 = (Jones) |0|1|1|0|2|0|0|3|0|X| |7 }} (Meguro) |0|1|0|2|0|0|1|0|1|0|1|6 | team2 = (Githmark) |0|0|1|0|0|1|0|1|0|2|0|5 }} Draw 16 March 25, 13:30 (Schöpp) |0|1|0|0|1|0|0|0|0|2| |4 | team2 = (Staša-Šaršūne) |0|0|0|1|0|0|0|1|0|0| |2 }} (Wang) |0|0|2|0|1|0|0|2|0|X| |5 | team2 = (Brown) |1|3|0|2|0|0|1|0|2|X| |9 }} (Jensen) |1|0|0|0|1|0|0|4|0|2| |8 | team2 = (Meguro) |0|0|3|1|0|1|1|0|1|0| |7 }} (Muirhead) |0|0|1|0|2|0|0|2|0|0| |5 | team2 = (Sidorova) |0|2|0|1|0|2|1|0|1|2| |9 }} Draw 17 March 25, 19:30 (Githmark) |0|1|0|1|0|2|0|2|0|1|0|7 | team2 = (Jensen) |0|0|2|0|2|0|2|0|1|0|2|9 }} (Jones) |2|0|0|1|0|2|3|0|0|X| |8 | team2 = (Muirhead) |0|2|0|0|1|0|0|1|1|X| |5 }} (Feltscher) |0|0|1|1|0|0|0|0|X|X| |2 | team2 = (Schöpp) |2|0|0|0|2|1|1|2|X|X| |8 }} (Östlund) |1|0|1|0|0|0|2|0|X|X| |4 | team2 = (Wang) |0|2|0|1|1|2|0|3|X|X| |9 }} Tie-breaker March 26, 12:30 (Östlund) |2|0|3|0|0|4|0|1|0|1| |11 | team2 = (Brown) |0|2|0|1|2|0|1|0|2|0| |8 }} Playoffs | RD1-score1=3 | RD1-seed2='2' | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2='6' | RD1-seed3='3' | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='8' | RD1-seed4=4 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=3 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1= | RD2-score1=4 | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-team2=' ' | RD2-score2='10' | RD3-seed1='2' | RD3-team1=' ' | RD3-score1='8' | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2= | RD3-score2=6 }} ' | RD1-score1='9' | RD1-seed2=4 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=6 }} 1/2 game March 26, 20:00 (Jones) |0|0|1|1|0|0|0|1|0|X| |3 | team2 = (Schöpp) |0|0|0|0|0|1|1|0|4|X| |6 }} 3/4 game '' March 27, 12:00'' (Muirhead) |1|0|2|0|3|0|2|0|X|X| |8 | team2 = (Östlund) |0|1|0|0|0|1|0|1|X|X| |3 }} Semifinal March 27, 17:00 (Jones) |2|0|0|1|0|0|0|1|X|X| |4 | team2 = (Muirhead) |0|1|2|0|3|1|3|0|X|X| |10 }} Bronze Medal Game Sunday, March 28, 10:00 am (Jones) |0|1|1|1|0|4|0|0|2|X| |9 | team2 = (Östlund) |1|0|0|0|1|0|3|1|0|X| |6 }} Gold Medal Game Sunday, March 28, 15:00 (Schöpp) |1|0|2|0|1|0|1|1|0|0|2|8 | team2 = (Muirhead) |0|2|0|1|0|2|0|0|0|1|0|6 }} Player percentages Other articles Category:2010 in Curling Category:Events held in Credit Union iPlex Category:World Curling Championships